Minel Eiba
(Defender) |element= Fire |seiyuu = Satou Kensuke |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy)}} Minel Eiba (ミネル・エイバ, Mineru Eiba) is an alien and Lalaya Obies' aide. Appearance Minel is tall, with light brown skin. He has long mint hair tied in a low ponytail, with some hair untied. He has two horns, pointy ears and green eyes. He wears an eggplant coloured jumpsuit that has red-violet, dark red, and grey embellishments. He also wears red-violet gloves and eggplant coloured shoes. Personality He is shown to be sincere and honored by Lalaya as his queen. Plot He first appeared in episode 20 with Lalaya while watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Storm Wolf. When Lalaya suddenly ordered him to bring Tsurugi to her, he denied at first because Tsurugi is from Earth. However, Lalaya didn't care so he accepted her request. At the end of the episode, he said to Lalaya that Shitennou will definitely make Earth Eleven lose. In episode 23, he had a conversation with Bitway Ozrock. Minel told Ozrock to bring Tsurugi to Faram Obius by the order of Lalaya. He went along with Lalaya when she decided to take Tsurugi a tour around Faram Obius in episode 24. When Lalaya saw a lost child crying, she ordered him to make the child stop crying and he did as her order. In episode 36, Minel saved Lalaya and Tsurugi Kyousuke from the prison along with two other soldiers. He then told Lalaya that Donolzen and her followers were arrested, successfully stopping the overthrow. Before the match between Earth Eleven and Faram Dite started, Bitway Ozrock made an announcement about Ixal Fleet and Minel realized that Ozrock was an inhabitant of Ixal. He also explained to Lalaya that before her father Acrous Obies became the king, Faram Obius had always waged wars against other planets in older times. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Adult form In order to recruit Minel, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated in the story mode first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Express Rocket Flight (速達ロケット便, randomly dropped by beating Flower Links at Ratoniik's Karamarine Forest) *'Item': Tin Can of Gravity (重力の缶詰, randomly dropped by beating Heavy Divers at Sazanaara's east bridge park) *'Item': Alert Parabola (抜け目ないパラボラ, randomly dropped by beating The Magma Flight at Gurdon's truck road) *'Item': Shibirex Gun (シビレックスガン, randomly dropped by beating Hoshizora Girls at Faram Obius' square) After this, he can be scouted. Young form In order to recruit Minel, Supernova has to be defeated in the post-game first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Pixie Doll (ピクシーたちの人形, randomly dropped from Galaxy Rivals at space alien's right taisen route) *'Item': Sewayaki Towel (せわやきタオル, randomly dropped from Swords and Hairs (つるっとヘアーズ) at Central Square Soccer Garden in Odaiba) *'Photo': Throne (王座の写真, taken in the throne room of the Faram Royal Palace) *'Topic': Lesson (習い事の話題, obtained at Faram Obius' space port) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Adult form * * * * Young form * * * * Category:Galaxy characters Category:Faram Obius Category:Aliens